Goodbyes, Good times & Memories
by 2bmechick
Summary: Fred Weasley was in love and his first time would be his last time with her. Even after his death the constant reminder of him wouldn't let their love die.


Disclaimer: this is pure fiction unfortunately

Pairing: Fred Weasley/OC

Rating: R

Note: This is a one shot and really quite sad!

"Fred I thought I said no testing joke toys around me?" I asked as Fred stood in the doorway his big grin fading seeing me sitting in the armchair of his parent's home.

"Jay?" He asked in shock as George raised an eyebrow at me.

"What are you doing here?"

"Visiting"

"With no notice?"

"I gave your mother notice George just because she chose not to tell you two isn't my fault" I said as Fred shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he continued to stare at me.

"Well I'll leave you two to it then" George said finally before disappearing upstairs leaving Fred and I alone.

"Well are you going to say something?" I asked as I got up out of the chair and slowly walked over to Fred placing my finger tips on his hips. I gave him a cheeky smirk as I questioned him with my eyes.

"I..Uh...I..Um...I...it's good to see you again Jay" He mumbled out as I moved closer to him.

"It's good to see you too Fred. I just couldn't leave the way we parted the way it was. It just wasn't right I mean it was spectacular magic that you did but I wanted to really say goodbye." I said with a smirk. I was a year older then Fred but he had become like a best friend and make out buddy all in one. I felt more for him then I should but I'd never admit that to him.

"Uh yeah. True i'm sorry for that. Maybe we should go for a walk?" He offered making me giggle as I stepped away from him and nodded.

"I'd like that" We talked as we walked around his house and the field surrounding it until the sun started to set. The chilly air sprung up around us as we sat on the fence to watch the sunset. A shiver ran through me and Fred must have seen because on instinct he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him making sure I stayed warm.

"You know you're the one thing that i'm really going to miss about Hogwarts" He admitted to me as we saw the sun start to creep behind a hill in the distance. I leant my head against his shoulder and sighed, I was really going to miss him too. My parents had the ingenious idea of moving to another country now that I had finished school but I really didn't want to go. All my friends were here especially Fred and it just sucked that it came down to this.

"I don't want to leave" I mumbled as I closed my eyes. I could feel his grip on me tighten as the sun disappeared behind the hill casting a dark shadow over us. I could feel Fred place a soft kiss on the top of my head before jumping off the wall and helping me down too.

"Come on, I have an idea" We ran back to the house and I stood outside the shed while Fred rummaged around inside before bringing out some old canvas it looked like. He pulled me around the other side of the house and into the field before setting up and I then realised it was a tent.

"If we aren't going to see each other again we may as well spend our last night together" He said with a shrug. I could feel my heart start to race in my chest as he stepped up to me and placed a romantic kiss on my lips. "Let me just get some things ok" He mumbled against my lips before dashing off into the house. I grinned to myself as I snuck inside the tent to see how massive it really was. I lit the lamps and waited for Fred to come back. It took him a good 20 minutes to come back apparently his mother caught him stealing food for us and gave him a lecture. Once he was back I could feel my stomach start to bubble and my heart race even faster. We ate what food Fred could steal in silence I think the realization of what Fred was proposing we do finally hitting us. We had only ever made out at school nothing more, nothing less but this was all the way. I'd be giving him a part of me, my first time. As we sat across from each other our eyes finally met across the table and we both couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"You know I didn't think it would be this hard" Fred said making me laugh even harder at his choice of words for the moment. "Don't be dirty" He warned as I looked up and grinned.

"Then what's the point if we can't be dirty?" I replied making a blush creep across his cheeks. We laughed some more before he stood up and walked around to me holding out his hand for mine.

"Dance with me"

"What? Fred you don't dance"

"I know but please Just dance with me" I took a deep breath in and let Fred lead me into the open space before he took my waist and started to sway with me. There wasn't any music but it turned out we didn't need any. We swayed together, our bodies pressed against each other and both of hearts racing. I could feel my mouth start to feel dry as the darkness around the tent enclosed us.

"I think I love you" Fred whispered into my ear before kissing me softly. My body trembled in anticipation as the kiss between us grew deeper, our tongues battling between us. I could feel Fred start to walk me back towards one of the beds that were inside and as soon as my knees hit the side we fell back against the covers. I wrapped my arm around his waist and the other I let my fingers tangle in his messy red hair pulling him closer to me and his hips slipped between my legs. Our hands ended up roaming over each of our bodies before the clothes started to be stripped in between kisses. By the time we were naked our breathing had become heavy and our bodies shook with nerves.

"Are you sure you want to do this with me?" Fred asked once we had slipped under the covers. I looked up into his usually cheeky eyes and saw how serious he was being. I nodded my head and swallowed hard as he rolled his hips against mine. I could feel his hardness against my leg and I dug my nails into his back. He kissed me slowly again before rolling his hips against this time his tip touching my entrance. My head spun as he slowly moved inside me my body aching at the sudden intrusion that it had never felt before.

"I don't want to hurt you" He whispered as he looked down at clenched eyes.

"Just keep going please" I begged letting out a breath I had been holding. He kissed lightly again before slowly pulling almost all the way out of me and trusting back in. I gasped as he filled me completely, his movements painstakingly slow at first but I couldn't handle him being over gentle.

"Fred please" I begged him again and instantly the pace started to quicken. The original pain was being overcome by pleasure that now coursed through my veins. I watched Fred above me and bit my bottom lip before rolling us over so that I was on top. I could see his eyes go wide at the sudden change of control but something had come over me and I needed to pick my pace. I rolled my hips over him teasing him before riding him, my hands on his chest for leverage as his eyes rolled back in his head and a moan escaped his lips. I could feel an unfamiliar feeling start to bubble low in my stomach as the pleasure washed over me. It was building up to something and I knew Fred could feel it too. It didn't take long for my peak to break, the bliss of orgasm rolled through me like waves as I came around him. Moments later I heard Fred call out his own orgasm ripping through him as he spilt his seed into me. My body collapsed against in his in a sweaty heap as he wrapped his arms around me holding me over his body. We lay together eventually moving into a move comfortable position and fell into a contented sleep.

I woke up the next morning, my head still on Fred's bare chest and I watched my hand rise and fall over his stomach with every peaceful breath. I smiled to myself and snuggled closer into him. It really was the right choice for him to be my first I wouldn't change it for the world. Fred woke up a few minutes later and I had to admit that morning sex was even better. By the time we got dressed and packed up the tent it was almost midday and time for me to leave.

"You'll write won't you?" I asked Fred as he hugged me tightly while my parents talked to his.

"I'll try to as much as I can"

"I don't want to Fred, tell them to let me stay" I mumbled into his chest making him chuckle.

"If I knew it was going to change their minds I would" I grumbled against him some more before my parents yelled that it was time to go. When I pulled away from him I saw that not only I was crying but he was too.

"I'll miss you" I muttered as he tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"I'll miss you too" He replied punctuating it with a kiss. I could hear George make cat calls from inside the house but I knew he'd miss me too. I walked sadly over to my parents and within moments the house and Fred were gone and I was back at my own my place alone and packing. It really sucked having to leave but it was definitely a great goodbye.

~~~~~ 2 years later~~~~~~

I stepped up outside the Weasley's home with a baby bundled up in my arms and tears streaming down my face. The memories of Fred and mines last night together came flooding back the closer I had gotten. I walked up to the door and knocked my heart racing inside my chest. Mrs Weasley opened the door and almost fell over seeing me.

"Jay? What are you doing here?" She asked ushering me inside her eyes darting down to the child in my arms every couple of seconds.

"I heard" I started my voice cracking under the pressure "I heard about Fred and what had happened. I'm sorry I couldn't come back sooner...my parents..." I trailed off seeing George looking worse for wear and pale not to mention alone. There was no Fred anymore he had died in the battle at Hogwarts and I felt so horrible for not being able to see him beforehand.

"It's ok dear" She mumbled sadly as she led me over to the couch beside George. I looked up at him sadly before bursting out crying as my son started to try and crawl out of my arms.

"Is that William?" George suddenly asked as my son fussed. I nodded my head and handed him to his uncle making a big smile spread over his face. "Gosh he looks just like Fred" Mrs Weasley gasped as it suddenly realised that William was her grandson.

"Fred had a...Had a"

"Son, I'm sorry for not telling you. I honestly thought Fred would have." I said sadly as William and George just started at each other. Mrs Weasley gave a great howl bringing the rest of the family down and as soon as they saw my son and I they knew exactly what was going on. "Didn't he tell any of you?" I asked in a bit of shock. Everyone shook their heads except George who was now hugging William tightly. I felt even more horrible I had just brought another reminder of what they had just lost into the house on top of Fred never being able to meet him.

Even through the sadness of everything they treated both William and I like family and George wouldn't let go of his nephew. I understood it and I really didn't mind. Mrs Weasley made me promise not to stay away for too long anymore not with her grandson and I couldn't exactly say no to her anymore. As the day rolled to a close I looked out to where Fred had set up that old tent and we spent our last night together. A smile crept into the corners of my lips as the memories rushed through me and his voice spoke to me. _'I think I love you'_. I sighed heavily with the smile still on my face. No matter how much I was going to miss him, I was always going to have those memories.

THE END


End file.
